CHANKAI is LOVE n WAR
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: 2 oneshoot tentang kisah cinta CHanyeol dan Kai. story one "Yah! Park Chanyeol! kau puas sekarang? kau kacaukan hidupku! apa kau sudah puas !" stoey two "Dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa menolak orang yang meminta bantuanya." kalau penasaran silahkan di Klik dan baca langsung. CHANKAI IS LOVE


**A Fanfiction By HoMin EL**

"**LOVE AND WAR"**

**CHANKAI**

**Story one**

Pagi itu nampak lenggang sekali dalam apartemen sederhana tersebut. pemuda berkulit eksotis itu memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, wajahnya yang terlalu imut untuk ukuran laki-laki, kini tertekuk dan terlihat sedikit kusut. ia menghempaskan pantatnya yang imut yang terbalut kain jean bermerk di atas sofa empuk pemberian ibundanya.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol! kau puas sekarang? kau kacaukan hidupku! apa kau sudah puas brengsek!" teriakanya melengking memenuhi hunian yang masih tergolong wewah tersebut.

"Hei hei... bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Tetangga akan mengira aku benar-benar orang brengsek" ucap suara lain yang baru saja datang dari dapur membawa semangkuk kecil _ice cream_ berwarna coklat yang sangat di gemari oleh sang empunya.

"Cih! Biar! biar semua orang tau! kalau Park Chanyeol yang baik hati dan suka menolong, serta memiliki senyum yang hangat dan menawan itu sebenarnya hanyalah orang BRENGSEK!" Jongin berteriak di akhir kalimatanya, memaki. Hingga Chanyeol memejamkan matanya karena terpekik. Telinganya sedikit sakit lantaran ia berada tepat di samping sang pemilik suara fantastis tersebut.

"Oke… Jongin manis-"

"Jangan panggil aku manis!" ia memotongnya ketus.

"Baiklah... Jongin sayang-"

"Jangan panggil sayang juga!" ia semakin ganas.

"Kim Jongin. dengar ya… terserah kau mau marah atau apapun itu. Aku tidak menyesali apapun" Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Dan mulai mengalihkan perhatianya kearah layar TV yang menampilkan film animasi kesukaanya tentang dua belatung konyol yang selalu bertengkar. Larva.

"Tentu kau tidak menyesalinya, pernahkah kau menyesali perbuatanmu hyung? Kau tahu? Aku kehilangan tiket ke Australia hanya karena keegoisanmu!" Jongin berucap dengan mimik wajah yang sudah terlalu lelah. Namun amarahnya masih terlihat sedikit lebih jelas.

"Aku akan membelikanmu tiket ke Australia Jongin, bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun, aku akan membelikanya… asal kau perginya besamaku" jawab Chanyeol enteng sambil sesekali tertawa melihat kekonyolan dua belatung berwarna merah dan kuning tersebut.

"Bisahkah kau serius sedikit? Kau tahu ini berhubungan dengan pendidikanku hyung! Dan bisa-bisanya kau mengganti bahan presentasiku dengan kekonyolan ini!" Jongin membanting map plastiknya, sehingga kertas kertas tak berguna di dalamnya berserakan.

"Jadi kau mau aku serius? Apa kau serius?" Chanyeol berdesis. _Ice cream_ coklat di mulutnya tak terasa manis lagi.

PRANG!

"Aku jadi seperti ini karena kau yang memintanya Jongin... AKU JADI PARK CHANYEOL YANG BAIK HATI DAN SELALU TERSENYUM KARENA KAU YANG MEMINTANYA! PACAR YANG SEMPURNA?! HUH?!" Chanyeol berteriak hebat setelah membanting mangkuk penuh _ice cream_nya ke lantai hingga mangkuk imut tersebut pecah menjadi 3 bagian tak sempurna.

"Hyung-" Jongin tercengang.

"Persetan… aku sudah menurutimu, dan kau harus menurutiku sekarang. Kurasa kita sudah bersepakat dengan ini" dan itu kata terakhir Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang kini terbatu di tempatnya. Matanya tidak fokus, bibirnya gemetar, sudah lama Chanyeol tidak membentaknya… rasanya luar biasa sakit. Sakit sampai muak!

Jongin mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan memejamkan matanya serta merapatkan bibirnya, namun itu hanya membuat air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya turun membasahi pipinya yang sehalus sutra. Tanganya yang gemetar di paksanya untuk bergerak dan membekap bibirnya, memblokir isak tangisnya yang mungkin akan terdengar memilukan.

Ini sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Orang yang sangat kau cintai dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Malah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyakitimu sampai seperti ini.

Grep

Jongin merasakan seseorang kini memeluknya erat. Bukan seseorang tapi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang semenit lalu membentaknya luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku… tapi aku tidak menyesal" bahkan permintaan maafnya terasa sakit.

"Oke aku menyesal telah berteriak seperti itu Jonginah… aku sangat menyesal, namun aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah ku ucapkan. Ku harap kau mengerti… aku tidak mau kau tinggalkan … aku tidak mau" dan itulah Park Chanyeol. Orang egois dari yang paling egois.

"Hiks… hanya satu bulan hyung… aku pergi hanya satu bulan… dan- dan mengacaukanya… aku membencimu…hiks" isaknya yang terdengar lemah membuatnya sakit. Jongin tak suka terlihat lemah. Dan ia tidak benar-benar membeci Chanyeol. Dan sialnya Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Ssshhh kau tahu satu bulan berarti satu abad bagiku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan satu bulan hidup tanpamu… kau mau aku mati kelaparan? Bla bla bla bla ..." Chanyeol masih memeluk sang kekasih dan mulai bernarasi tentang apa-yang-akan-terjadi-apabila-Jongin-tak-bersamanya dan semua yang di ucapkanya terdengar sangat konyol dan bohong.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar tuturan kata Chanyeol yang sangat _lebay_ di telinganya. Chanyeol suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Apabila sesuatu itu bersangkutan dengan Kim Jongin.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film belatung-belatung menjijikan itu" Jongin mulai kehilangan isak tangisnya. Bahkan kini ia sudah mulai mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat wajah super aegyo yang tingkat kelucuannya sudah mencapai maximal.

"Kau pikir tidak dosa ya? Membuat wajah seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mencubit hidung Jongin

"Ahhh~! Hyung! Unghh sakit.. memangnya kenapa? Memang ada ya orang masuk neraka karena punya tampang yang imut?" Jongin bertanya tak sadar meng_claim _dirinya sebagai "orang imut"

"Oke… kau memang imut Jongin. Tapi bersyukurlah, karena tampang manis mu ini penjaga pintu neraka tak tega membiarkanmu masuk" Chanyeol tahu benar mood Jongin sangat gampang untuk dirubah. Jemarinya pun mulai nakal mengelus pipi Jongin yang halus namun basah oleh air mata.

"Tapi aku juga tidak mau masuk surga…" ucap Jongin kini membuat tampang bersedih.

"Hm kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tampang super imut… namun hanya akting. Bagaimana bisa ia merusak peranya ketika Jongin sedang dalam mood seperti ini. Apapun untuk Jongin.

"Karena…" Jongin menatap Chanyeol lekat dengan mata kucingnya yang sangat indah.

"Karena kau sudah pasti tidak ada di surga hyung... jadi aku tidak mau masuk surga, aku mau bersamamu seterusnya walau tempat akhir kita dineraka" ucpa Jongin dengan senyumnya yang manis dan menggoda.

"Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau senang…" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tulusya yang bukan akting sama sekali, sebelum mengulum bibir ranum Jongin dengan sangat rakus.

Dan begitulah kehidupan mereka…

Love n War…

Kadang cinta kadang beci… terus cinta lagi…

Chankai is Love

**Story one end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story two**

**oneshoot**

Dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa menolak orang yang meminta bantuanya.

"Chanyeol-ah tolong bawakan ini ke ruang seni yah~ pada pak Haejun, dan tolong ucapkan terima kasihku padanya" Ucap dosen perempuan kami yang kelewatan seksi namun sangat malas tersebut. Bu Hera memberikan cengiran genitnya dan memberikan setumpuk map pada Chanyeol.

"Boleh"

Huh! Lihat saja sekarang, bahkan ia tidak menunjukan wajah menolak sama sekali. Orang yang terlalu baik dan sangat bodoh ini. Entah kenapa aku selalu memperhatikanya. Sejak dari dulu. Entah sejak kapan. Chanyeol hyung yang seperti itu selalu ku perhatikan.

.

Aku menunggu di depan ruang seni, menunggu Hyung bodoh selesai dengan bakti sosialnya, aku bersandar pada dinding yang dingin, sebal juga melihat Chanyeol yang selalu menerima permintaan orang. Memangnya dia apa? Pembantu?_Hell_ dia itu salah satu mahasiswa tertampan di kampsus ini tahu!

Duk!

"Aw…" saking kesalnya aku tidak sadar sudah memukul dinding beton di belakangku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ku elus tanganku yang kini memerah.

Saat aku melihat Chanyeol hyung yang baru saja keluar dari ruang seni aku menghampirinya dengan wajahku yang masih cemberut.

"Hyung" panggilku. Ia berhenti karena menyadari keberadaanku. Lalu memamerkan senyum menawannya yang bisa membuat semua yang meilihatnya meleleh. Aku sih sudah biasa dengan senyum Chanyeol dari kecil.

"Jonginah..." ucapnya sambil mengelus surai maduku pelan. Memang aku monggu? apa? Di elus begitu kayak anak anjing. Aku sebal dengan aksinya ini. Tapi suka sih… aishhh tapi mana mau aku mengakuinya, mana ada cowok yang senang di elus kepalanya sama cowok lain. Aku mengusir tangan besar Chanyeol dari kepalaku. Sedikit tidak rela sih sebenarnya. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ku dan kita mulai berjalan pulang.

"Lagi-lagi kamu membawakan barang orang lagi, kenapa tidak menolak saja sih?!" aku bertanya, namun lebih terdengar seperti omelan. Oke mungkin aku memang mengomel. Urghh...! habis siapa yang tidak sebal cobak? Kalo kau melihat orang terdekatmu selalu bertindak bodoh. Aku sampai heran, dia gak tau kalau lagi di manfaatin atau emang bodoh sih.

"Sudahlah Jonginie… aku juga sedang senggang kan?" jawabnya enteng. Seperti membicarakan sucaca hari ini yang sedang cerah. Sialan.

"Tapi kalau lama-lama kan gak baik hyung!" aku makin marah mendengarkan jawabanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum . apa sih! Gak tahu kalau aku lagi marah apa?

"Gimana kalau selanjutnya kamu disuruh bersihin toilet huh?!" ucapku kasar. Kan bisa saja itu terjadi melihat betapa nurutnya Chanyeol sama orang yang minta bantuannya.

"Hmm… mungkin akan ku lakukan" jawabnya polos. Seperti anka TK yang suka bilang kalau es krim itu rasanya enak. Urgh! ORANG INI!

"Hyung! Kamu itu sejak dulu selalu saja bodoh! Kamu ngerti gak sih? Kalau kamu tuh dimanfaatin sama mereka. Enak aja maen suruh. Emang kamu pembantu apa? Apalagi bu Hera Yang genit itu. Udah jelas banget dia naksir kamu. Ungg.. sok nyuruh-nyuruh segala modus banget. Trus kamu! Kapan sih kamu mau berubah hyung! Huh! Sebel!" aku terlalu sebal sama orang satu ini. Tidak sadar aku sudah berteriak teriak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Cih yang di marahin malah cuman senyum senyum doang! Hyung apasih yang ada dalam otak mu itu?! Kamu kan mahasiswa yang lumayan pinter. Harusya kamu sadar dong kalau lagi di manfaatin.

"Kamu juga sama Jonginah… sejak dulu selalu saja suka ngomel dan marah-marah. Gak berubah"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar ucapanya. Yang berbau fakta tersebut.

"Itu kan karena kamu- "

"Mau makan Ramyun?" potongnya dengan cepat .

"Ramyun? Hyuung~~ Aku sedang diet tau!"

"Eh? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kamu lagi ngidam Ramyun?" ngidam? Emangnya aku lagi hamil apa? Enak aja. Dan kenapa dia tahu sih! Sial, pasti Chanyeol ngebaca buku diaryku lagi.

"Terserah deh" akhirnya aku tak menolak. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, namun aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecil di bibirku. Menjadi teman dari kecil ini sungguh menyenangkan.

**Flasback**

_Kawasan SD Myun Dong_

_Bocah dengan kulit eksotis itu tengah ternganga melihat Bakpau daging yang mengepul panas dari dalam dandang pemanas tersebut. Bocah itu Kim Jongin, menguluarkan tangan munggilnya untuk menarik seragam temanya yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya._

"_Hyung! Aku mau bakpau daging itu, belikan!" mintanya sangat lucu, namun siapa tahu? Bahwa tuturnya yang lucu itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti permintaan. Namun lebih terdengar seperti perintah._

"_Eh?! Tidak boleh Jajan sembarangkan? Nanti di marahin sama mamamu" ucap yang lebih tua memperingatkan. Kedua tangan bocah yang lebih tua tersebut di masukan pada saku celananya. Sialan, masih kecil sudah sangat keren._

"_Berisik! Cepat belikan!" kini Jongin marah dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dari pada terlihat marah Jongin malah terlihat sangat imut. Dan Chanyeol bocah yang lebih Tua itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Bocah itu merasa malu karena wajahnya memanas saat melihat ekspresi Jongin yang sangat imut._

"_Hyung! Tunggu apa lagi cepat belikan! Hiks.. mau.. hiks.. jongie mau bakpau daging .. hiks.." dan kini Jongin yang marah sudah berubah dengan Jongin yang menangis. Airmata yang bening itu deras membasahi pipi gemilnya dan tanganya tak lepas mencengkeram seragam hyungnya dengan sangat erat, sedangkan yang satunya di pakainya untuk mengucek matanya yang masih meneteskan bulir bulir bening itu. Isakan Jongin membuat Chanyeol panik._

"_Jongin.. jongin-ah, shhh aduh, sudah jangan menangis, iya hyung belikan. Akan hyung belikan berapapun yang jongie mau" Chanyeol kecil yang panik mencoba menenangkan Jongin kecil yang menangis. Namun sesaat setelah mendengar tutur kata Chanyeol, bocah kecil yang nakal itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Matanya berbinar terang walau masih di hiasi air mata._

"_Yeyyy! Ayo hyung!" dan Jongin berlari sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol kearah pedagang bakpau yang sudah tersenyum lebar sejak tadi. Melihat interaksi kedua bocah manis itu membuat sang pedagang tersentuh._

**End Flasback.**

"Hyung… kenapa sih kamu jadi sebaik ini? Kamu cuman mau disukai banyak orang atau gimana sih?" kini Jongin bertanya sambil menyelaraskan langkah kaki mereka.

"Berbuat baik dan menolong orang karena aku mau Jongin. Tidak ada alasan khusus di baliknya"

Dan Chanyeol itu orang yang paling pintar dalam berbohong. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan pikiranya lari ke beberapa tahun yang lalu

**Flashback**

_Dua bocah laki-laki itu memakan bakpaunya khitmat. Bakpau yang ternyata di beri gratis oleh sang penjual. Sebagai gantinya sang penjual meminta Chanyeol berjanji agar selalu menjaga adik kecilnya, dan tidak membuatnya menagis lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan tegas dan menjawab 'sudah pasti paman' . Chanyeol yang sudah sangat keren di umurnya yang baru 8 tahun itu melihat Jongin yang dengan sangat lucu memakan bakpaunya dengan sangat khitman dan menghayati. Jongin bilang mereka harus memakanya pelan-pelan agar rasanya tahan lama. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli mendegarnya._

"_Hyung… aku suka sekali sama Chanyeol hyung" ucap Jongin dengan polosnya. Chanyeol yang sudah 8 tahun tentu tak sepolos Jongin yang baru saja lulus TK dan masuk kelas 1 SD._

"_Oh... hyung juga suka Jongin kok" ucap Chanyeol sangat gentle. Kecil-kecil udah sangat gentle. Dasar Park Chanyeol satu ini._

"_Enggg" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya_

"_Aku cuman suka sama Chanyeol hyung yang baik hati, dan sering jajanin aku. Kalau Chanyeol hyung mau selalu menjadi orang baik… Jongin mau nikah sama Chanyeol hyung aja" ucap Jongin yang kurang bimbingan orang tua saat melihat drama – drama percintaan di TV._

_Dan Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan semburat merah yang menjalar kesuluruh wajahnya. Chanyeol berdiri dan membelakangi Jongin._

"_Hyung! Mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol yang akan pergi meninggalkanya._

"_Hyung mau… membelikan jongie minum, jongie disini aja dulu yah?" ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh pada Jongin. Terlihat daun telinganya yang sudah sangat merah seperti bibir Jongin yang kini membentuk senyum._

"_Yey! Hyung baik sekali, jongie akan tunggu disini"_

_Dan dengan itu Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berlari kencang menuju mesin minuman. Sesampainya di tempat mesim minuman yang besar tersebut, Chanyeol kecil menyenderkan dahinya pada dinding mesin yang dingin. Ia masih tak percaya... dengan ucapan Jongin._

"_Orang baik ya?... orang yang benar-benar baik"_

_Dan saat itulah Chanyeol yang berumur 8 tahun mulai terobsesi menjadi orang baik._

_Atau? Terobsesi menikah dengan Jongin?_

_entahlah_

_Semuanya sangat Tak diduga…_

**End flashback**

"…tapi kan aku gak suka hyung, lihat kamu dimanfaatin sama orang-orang itu?" ucap Jongin lirih.

Dan Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jongin dan mendekatkan tubuh Jongin pada nya.

"Tenang saja, walau aku baik pada semua orang. Kamu tetap menjadi prioritasku jonginah…"

Dan itu tidak akan berubah.

Jongin hanya tersenyum manis lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol kilat sebelum berlari.

_Seperti anak gadis saja_ . Batin Chanyeol heran namun senang.

Ahh dasar chankai!

**FIN**

**A/N ini adalah FF remake dari FF saya yang lain. Semoga menhibur ya… **

**CHANKAI IS LOVE**


End file.
